


New Year, New Bust

by AuroraMoonwolf



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Bondage, CBT, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Incest, New Year, ballbusting, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraMoonwolf/pseuds/AuroraMoonwolf
Summary: Alice goes to a new year party with her four loves, but it quickly tricked into being the main center of attention for the party as it's version of the ball drop.
Kudos: 10





	New Year, New Bust

**Author's Note:**

> Anything between **_** means it's an action I'm doing. AO3 wouldn't let me use Italic to show that in notes.  
> **Pokes head out of box well wrapped in blankets.** Hello everyone. Aurora here again. Just woke up and had this idea for a story. I guess it’s kind of a short part two to my christmas one maybe. Sorry about it being so short. I didn’t have many ideas for it but I did know that I wanted to write it. So here it is and I hope you all enjoy. Have a happy new year everyone and I hope you have a good 2020. **Waves then ducks back into box.**

Well Happy new year everyone. Alice Volt here again. Currently at a new year party tied to a pole, with a spring loaded boxing glove under me. So you’re probably wondering how I got here. Well it’s not a long story so I’ll tell you.

Now remember my lovers? There’s Mai Volt, my oldest sister who’s got curves for days and is so fucking tall. Jenny Volt, my other sister who’s older than me but is shorter and has a cute face. My bully turned girlfriend Scarlet Sunset, the beautiful badass. And there’s a new girl.

So during christmas one of the gifts the three got for me was a neko girl, She’s about 5’10, has free flowing long blue hair, blue cat ears and tail. She has a cute face, especially when she pouts it’s adorable. Her chest is about D cups almost double Ds. She has a kind of plump ass. Today she was wearing a cute turtle neck gray sweater, and a tight mini skirt. Her name is Aqua.

So she seems to be a tsundere. Given how she mostly just insults me. She does still like to curl up on me like a kitten, and does do things like have sex with me, saying things like “I’m not doing this becuase I like! You’re just the only warm thing around right now.” or “I’m just using you as a fuck toy. It’s easier than trying to find someone else.” 

It’s so cute and funny. She gets all blushy when I say something like she’s so cute. Calling me an idiot before smashing her fist into my balls.

Now Mai was wearing a strapless dress with a very mini skirt that hugged her curves. It was a sparkly blue and had an open back. Her tits looked like they were about to pop out of the dress ever time she laughed, which she did a lot as she teased me with her tits and grinded her big plump ass on my hard cock well I was tied up.a

Scarlet had her hair in its normal ponytail, wearing her black crop top that showed a bit of cleavage, jeans that hugged her long legs and showed off her ass, and her new leather jacket I got her. She'd come by me every down and then, going things like giving me some food and drinks, introducing me to some of her work friends, she works as a macantice, and giving my cock and balls either some slaps her short hand jobs without letting me cum. I’m also 90% sure she spiked the drinks she gave me with something that made me just that much hornier. 

Jenny was sporting a cute black dress with a flower pattern on it, it’s skirt was kind of free flowing. She would come by ever so often and using her new tazer to shock my balls. She also would bring people over to play some games. Like who can kick my balls the hardest. Who can fit my cock deeper into their mouths.

As for Aqua she’d come over and nuzzling my balls, or cuddling me for a few minutes. And let the tsundere she is she’d be saying things like. “It’s just a bit cold here. And besides this is all just to help with the fun.” Before kneeing my balls hard and walking away to enjoy the rest of the party.

Now the fun she was talking about was the Scarlet had planned this out. She convinced us all to go to a party, her friend was holding. Unknown to me she had got the others in on this plan. So I showed up to the party with the other 4, wearing a plan t shirt and jeans. When I get there Scarlet and two of her friends, Sarah, and Jasmine. Sarah a red head with a big rack, and Jasmine having a simpler body shape to Scarlet just with a bit smaller tits and not as pretty as Scarlet in my opinion, she had pure black hair in a short bob cut. Anyways they jump me, pull off my clothes, and tied me to the pole, where I’ve spent the past two hours being teased, busted, and pleasured by party goers. Oh and no one as let me cum! 

Yeah two hours on horny meds with basically constant teasing, pain, and pleasure but no release. And they stuck that boxing glove under me. Which had a time to go off at midnight. Now as it was almost midnight everyone stared at me, ready to watch what happened. The my four lovers come up to me, and each gave me a kiss before they started to count down.

“12...” Said Jenny as she gave my balls another shock. “11…” Gave my balls a quick punch. “10…” Gave me a quick deep kiss before Mai stepped up and took her place.

“9...” Mai gave me a smother hug with her tits. “8…” Gave my cock a few strokes. “7…” She squeezed my balls hard while kissing me, then Mai let Aqua have her turn. 

“6... “ Gave my cheek a lick. “5…” A quick knee to my balls. “4…” A small kiss well pinching my nipples. Then she joined Jenny and Mai kneeling on the floor in front of my cock.

Scarlet was going last since they all agreed she should get the big midnight kiss since thing whole thing was her idea and she did all the work setting it up. “3…” Scarlet said with that sexy evil smirk of hers. “2..” She pressed her body close to me and gropped my tits. “1..” She put my cock between her thighs so it was trapped and aimed at the others. “0…” Gave me a deep loving kiss.

Everyone cheered Happy New Year as the boxing glove shot up and slammed into my aching cum filled nuts. The pain along with all the built up lust from the past two were enough to make me cum right then and there. Shooting the huge load onto the three kneeling before me, covering their faces and chest in the warm white goo. While I screamed into Scarlet’s mouth well kissing. 

After that they untied me and I enjoyed the rest of the party. Having sex with all four girls a few times and playing games.


End file.
